A Very Special 4th of July
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When the 4th of July party finally takes place at the Underhill house, Ray and Allie share a confession under the dark sky as Fireworks exploded in the air. Making their moment all the more magical. Ray x Allie story for you all to enjoy :)


A Very Special 4th of July

The smoldering heat of that early July evening made Allie wish that things were still in winter time. The whole school was covered in red, white, and blue to show their patriotic colors of the historic Revolution that helped their young country break away from the British Empire. But other things were on her mind then just patriotic respect. She was thinking about the party that she and her father were throwing.

"So Allie, are you going to set things up after school today?" Gabe asked her inquisitively as they walked out of school after the final bell rang through the halls.

She smiled, "Yeah, we're getting things finished off before everybody finally comes. I have to wear this dress that my dad got me that just….. It doesn't feel right."

Ray looked at her with a questioned look, "What do you mean when you say that it doesn't feel right?"

"You'll understand when you see me tonight; I'll check you guys later! I gotta get going now. Tell the Masters why I'm not there!" Allie replied with a sigh as she waved her friends off and turned to head into her father's car to drive home.

When she got in her father greeted her, "Hey pumpkin, how was school today?"

"Things were alright today I guess, I'm just excited for the party tonight." She replied smiling and thinking about all the beautiful fireworks that were going to be blown in the sky at night.

A few hours passed and things were just about completed as the moment of horror arrived, she was going to put on the dress. The reason why it didn't feel right to her is the fact that it didn't make her feel like herself. But she wanted to make her father happy so she slipped on the dress to find herself looking at a completely different person.

"I thought it would look….. So much different like in my mind ….." She said aloud as she stared at herself in awe.

But she didn't have time to think because the Party had officially started and her father was waiting for her downstairs. Pretty much it was Gabe and Ray's family with a few of her dad's friends from work that she had met only a few times, but she was embarrassed about the looks of wonder that she was getting from everybody.

And the worse part of all was when she saw that Ray was gazing at her with widening eyes, making her blush at her own appearance.

"Allie….. Wow….. You look beautiful…" Ray said as he smiled gently at his friend's new attire.

What she was wearing was a knee length purple dress with a sweet heart top that brought out her skin tone nicely, her makeup was done simple with only foundation and a little mascara. She felt not right because it made her seem older to herself and that she wanted to keep that spunky youthful look that she adorned usually.

Gabe nodded his head at Ray's statement, "Yeah you look like a princess straight from the Darkness realm, in the nicest possible way."

"Do you really think so guys? It's not to… I don't know, not look good on me." Allie replied, twisting her hair embarrassed by their flattering comments.

Both of the boys nodded their heads in agreement. So they all hanged out for the time being until the day had finally become night and everybody went outside for the fireworks. Allie wanted to spend a little time alone with Ray for her own personal reasons but she couldn't find the right way to do that, but it was as if Gabe was reading her mind when he said,

"Guys I think I'm gonna go hang out with my family for a little bit longer since it is the 4th of July and all. I would like to spend it with my family too."

Ray chuckled, "No problem, me and Allie will just hang out together."

So the temporary light master left his group of friends to sit and talk with his mom and dad for a while, leaving Ray and Allie alone on the cliffs where they had so many of their previous adventures as kids.

"So Allie, how come you were so worked up about a dress that actually looks really good on you? Did you think that me and Gabe were gonna make fun of you or something?" He asked her curiously.

Allie shrugged her shoulders truthfully, "I thought that it made me older than I wanted to be, I always wanted to keep that young adventurous teenage girl look until I at least hit 18 or 17."

"That's a funny way of looking at growing up. You are the same person you were when we first met, no outfit could have changed that." He replied back, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder.

That brought a very deep warmness at the bottom of her heart and at that particular moment she decided that she was going to follow whatever her feelings had to say and do. She turned her head towards Ray and blushed softly,

"Ray I know we've been friends for ever, and I think that it's high time that I told you something that I have been wanting to tell you for the longest time. I have been going through…. Changes that have made me question my loyalties, my actions, and my feelings. And I didn't know why, but suddenly I found out the main cause, it was you. It's because of the years that we've spent together when we were kids and then progressing into something….. More."

That through him off guard but slowly he began to put two and two together and started to blush himself but only slightly because he didn't want to embarrass himself.

Finally he smiled at her statement, "To tell you the truth Allie, I have felt the same way for a while. As we grew up from little kids to teenagers I always felt like there was something more between us then what we let on."

"Really?" Allie asked in shock of his reply.

Ray laughed and to show her that he meant what he said, he leaned over and kissed her at the right moment because the fireworks had started to shine and explode high in the sky. Allie melted in his kiss and returned his passion back to him. She had finally conveyed what her heart was telling her this entire time.

After their kiss, they giggled and got up holding each other's hand and walked over to their families to wish them a happy 4th of July. Which in Allie's opinion turned out to be the best 4th of July ever.


End file.
